Метал Наклз
Метал Наклз (англ. Metal Knuckles, яп. メタルナックルズ — Metaru Nakkuruzu) — это роботизированная версия ехидны Наклза, которая появилась в игре «Sonic R» как разблокируемый персонаж. Он был создан доктором Роботником, и его способности похожи на способности оригинального прототипа. Описание Как и Метал Соник, внешне Метал Наклз похож на своего биологического прототипа. Он окрашен в красный цвет, у него на груди белая изогнутая полоска, и он также обут в те же ботинки,что и Наклз. В отличии от многих других роботов, его светодиоды окрашены в зелёный цвет, а не в красный. Появления Sonic R Он впервые появился в игре «Sonic R». В ней Метал Наклз является бонусным персонажем, которого можно разблокировать, собрав пять жетонов на трассе Reactive Factory, финишировав, как минимум, на третьем, а затем победив самого Метал Наклза в гонке один-на-один. В качестве играбегоного персонажа Метал Наклз является одним из самых быстрых персонажей, уступая в скорости разве что только супер Сонику, однако из-за своей инертности он довольно плохо управляется на высоких скоростях. В самой игре происхождение робота не раскрывается, единственный официальный источник о нём — заметка на официальном сайте Sonic Channel, посвящённая описанию персонажей в игре «Sonic R»: Оригинал: : «''As with Sonic, Eggman prepared this secret weapon for the sake of overthrowing Knuckles, considering his existence to be a hindrance. Having the same power plant as Metal Sonic, speed and acceleration power are high, but like Knuckles, this robot can glide from high places.»Раздел «О персонажах Sonic R» (яп.) на Sonic Channel (архивированная копия) Перевод: : «Как и для Соника, Эггман подготовил это секретное оружие ради уничтожения Наклза, считая его серьёзной помехой. Обладая такой же реактивной установкой, как у Метал Соника, его скорость и сила ускорения высоки, но, как и Наклз, этот робот может скользить с высоких мест.''» Другие источники Sonic the Comic В серии комиксов «Sonic the Comic» и её спин-оффах, опубликованных Fleetway Editions, существует похожий персонаж в качестве новой версии Металликс, которая была лояльна только к доктору Роботнику. Он впервые появился в выпуске #108, захватив Соника для империи Дракон, а затем выступал в качестве прокурора Соника в судебном процессе. Металликс был очень близок к тому, чтобы убить синего ежа, однако Тейлзу удалось уничтожить его по чистой случайности. Робот появился всего один раз, так как Гример использовал его, чтобы победить Соника, дабы узнать от него, что случилось с Роботником; затем он подделал вещи, чтобы Соник не помнил об этом и вместо этого думал, что он победил Металикса. В своих трех столкновениях с синим ежом, он никогда не был побеждён. Однажды было показано, что у Роботника была целая армия Металликсов, но они никогда не показывались в использовании. Archie Comics В серии комиксов «Sonic the Hedgehog» и её спин-оффах, опубликованных Archie Comics, Метал Наклз впервые появился в комиксе «Sonic Universe» #37 в качестве части серии Метал, наряду с Метал Соником, Метал Тейлзом и Меха Салли. Позже, он появился отдельно от других роботов в комиксе «Sonic the Hedgehog» #243 в составе сил Тёмного легиона, атакующих Альбион. Интересные факты * Любопытно, что в то время как в игре «Sonic R» собственные ботинки Наклза неправильно окрашены из его традиционного дизайна, ботинки Метал Наклза окрашены правильно. Примечания en:Metal Knuckles de:Metal Knuckles es:Metal Knuckles fr:Metal Knuckles pl:Metal Knuckles Категория:Роботы Категория:Играбельные персонажи